wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Instytut Wsparcia i Psychiartii im. Imperatora Ludzkości w Commorragh cz. 2
Lion wypuścił głośniej powietrze. Z jego perspektywy to było niesamowite, jak bardzo czas potrafi się dłużyć - zwłaszcza gdy w pomieszczeniu nie ma zegara, słońca ani niczego co w jakikolwiek sposób wskazuje na przepływ czasu. Mężczyzna zdążył już dostać kilku ataków serca ze strachu, wypocić kilka kilogramów, potem się zmęczyć i ostatecznie nawet znudzić. A tej dziwnej Eldarki nadal nie było. Doszło do tego że w celu zajęcia czymś swojego umysłu Lion zaczął śpiewać piosenki które może nie były heretyckie, ale dowództwo za nimi nie przepadało. - Pylony pylonyyy, Cadiańskie Pylony. - śpiewał Lion, poruszając głową w lewo i prawo. - Ale, mam już plan. Pomaluuutku, bez pośpiechu, krucjatę poprowadzę sam. Zastanawiał się nad tym słowem. "Commorragh". Czy to był jakiś Światostatek? A jeśli tak, to czy to oznaczało że Lion został zabrany ze swojej planety? - Nad Karmazynową Ścieżką się męczyłem łaadnych, parę lat. - śpiewał dalej mężczyzna, już nieco głośniej. - Ale za to bać się będzie cały wszeeechświat. I co się działo z Dornira...Dornie....Domnie....ehhh, tym chłopakiem? Lion nie był pewien. Biorąc pod uwagę obecny obieg rzeczy, to Ci Xenosi albo go zgwałcili, albo zjedli. Albo jedno i drugie. Lion wziął głęboki wdech. Nadszedł moment żeby wyrzucić z głowy pesymistyczne myśli semi-heretycką pieśnią. - TUUU NA RAZIE STOIII CADIANISKO!! - krzyczał mężczyzna, rzucając głową na wszystkie strony. - ALE BĘDZIE DLA CZARNYCH FORTEC LĄ-DO-WISKO! A TAM GDZIE SIEDZI IIIIIMPERATOR, BĘDZIE STAŁ PRO-FA-NA-TOR! TUUU NA RAZIE STOIII CADIANISKO!! ALE BĘDZIE DLA CZARNYCH FORTEC LĄ-DO-WISKO! A TAM GDZIE SIEDZI IIIIIMPERATOR, BĘDZIE STAŁ PRO-FA-NA-TOR! Lion zdołał krzykiem zagłuszyć własne myśli. Cel więc był osiągnięty. - JA NIE JESTEM, PRZEZ HORUSA BIIITY, WOJO-WANIE ZNAM! - krzyczał dalej. - III SAMEMU, IMPERATOROWI, W MORDĘ DAM! Lion zamknął oczy i wziął kolejny głęboki wdech, gotów kontynuować ten jednoosobowy performance. - Khisks mon Mon-Keigh. - stwierdził czyiś głos. Mężczyzna otworzył oczy. W korytarzu stała kobieta. Również miała bladą cerę i była Eldarką, jednak to zdecydowanie nie była ta sama osoba której Lion zawdzięczał ból w boku. Po pierwsza ta kobieta wydawała się być niższa, ale to akurat mężczyzna przypisywał swojej wyobraźni. Po drugie, miała rude włosy. No i po trzecie, była w coś ubrana. Oczywiście był to głównie lateksowy, czarny strój, który uwypuklał każdą zasłoniętą część, ale był to już chyba jakiś progres. - Eeeeee...- zaczął mężczyzna. Kobieta nie zaszczyciła go nawet spojrzeniem, jedynie z widocznym obrzydzeniem ruszyła w głąb komentarza. - No dobra, miło było poznać. - Co to właściwie były za jęki, Mon-Keigh? - spytała prześladowczyni mężczyzny, która bezceremonialnie wparowała do pomieszczenia. - Jakaś forma prymitywnej modlitwy? - Aaa! - zakrzyknął Lion. - Znowu ty! - Po pierwsze, ty wrzodzie na zdrowej skórze wszechświata, ja mam imię. - powiedziała kobieta, powoli zbliżając się do mężczyzny. Nawet w takiej sytuacji jej ruchy były dziwnie zmysłowe. - I tak będziesz się do mnie zwracał Pani, ale w celu doedukowania twojego prostego umysłu, na imię mi Hellia. Po drugie... - kobieta złapała się za podbródek i podniosła jedną brew. Widać że wpadło jej coś do głowy. - Chwila moment. Ty...ty pyskujesz? Mężczyzna zamrugał kilkukrotnie. Mózg potrzebował nieco czasu żeby przetrawić to pytanie. - Przerażasz mnie. - stwierdził Lion. - I podniecasz. Mam zastraszony wzwód. - Widzę. - powiedziała bez wrażenia w głosie kobieta. - Ale nadal jesteś Xenosem. - stwierdził Lion. - Moim świętym obowiązkiem wobec Wielkiego Imperatora Ludzkości, Boga Rodzaju Ludzkiego, Pana i władcy Przestrzeni Galaktycznej, Ukochanego Przez Wszystkich...- w tym momencie Lion zrobił przerwę, żeby złapać oddech. - Patrona i Najdoskonalszego z Bytów Jakie Istniały, Istnieją i Istnieć Będą, muszę Ci się sprzeciwiać. Wszystko w imię Stwórcy. W imię Imperatora i Jego Imperium. Kobieta zareagowała na jego deklarację cichym chichotem. - Nie masz pojęcia gdzie się znajdujesz, prawda? - spytała Hellia. - Kokonut? - rzucił nazwę Lion. - Commorragh. - poprawiła go Mroczna Eldarka. Jej celem było wytorturowanie go na śmierć a potem przeniesienie do Homunkulusów by go wskrzesiły i cała zabawa mogła rozpocząć się od nowa. Teraz jednak znalazła sobie inne zajęcie. - Nigdy nie słyszałeś? - Trochę mi głupio, ale nie. - stwierdził Lion. - Imperator w swej nieskończonej mądrości nigdy jakoś nie przekazał nam wiedzy na temat Światostatków. - Ś...Świato...? HAHAHAHAHAHA. - kobieta wybuchła bezczelnym śmiechem prosto w zdezorientowana twarz mężczyzny. O ile wcześniej uważał jej głos za naprawdę kojący i podniecający, o tyle ten śmiech był strasznie chłodny, przerażający. Mroziło mu krew w żyłach i cofało zastraszoną duszę w głąb ciała. - HAHAHA...HA...ha...ha. Ooooh, Mon-Keigh, nie wymierajcie. - Przykro mi, ale ten lojalny sługa Imperatora nigdy nie słyszał o Commorragh. - stwierdził Gwardzista. - Co jest interesujące, biorąc pod uwagę że tysiąclecia temu napadliśmy na wasz świat. - stwierdziła Hellia, wciąż niesamowicie rozbawiona. - Hmm...czy termin "Mroczne Miasto" coś Ci mówi? Lion zastanowił się. Było w jego głowie jedno, bardzo odległe wspomnienie. - Mało jest miejsc gorszych niż Mroczne Miasto. - ''mówił głos Eklezjarchy. - ''Jest to wymiar skryty głęboko w mroku, który wydaje się blokować nawet święte światło Imperatora Ludzkości. Przerażająca komórka rakowa, gdzie lojalni synowe Imperium są wbijani na pale, topieni w toksycznych rzekach bądź pożerani żywcem przez straszliwych obcych. Obrzydliwy przybytek dekadencji, gdzie bracia zmuszeni są do walki na śmierć i życie a siostry do uwłaczającej prostytucji. Gdzie same cienie zmutowały do tego stopnia że porywają niczego niespodziewających się nieszczęsników, gdzie samo powietrze wypełnione jest niewyobrażalnym bólem. Twór koszmarów, na dźwięk którego kochające matki duszą własne dzieci, by te nie dostały się w tą przerażającą niewolę. Módlcie się żebyście nigdy nie zostali zabrani ży....Rastuszkow, dlaczego się masturbujecie? Lion połknął głośno ślinę. Na twarzy kobiety pojawił się sadystyczny uśmiech, a sama Hellia zbliżała się do swojego celu niczym głodny predator. - Tak naprawdę to ja nigdy nie lubiłem aż tak tego Imperatora. - stwierdził spanikowany mężczyzna, napierający plecami o ścianę, jakby licząc że będzie mógł ją przebić i uciec. - A-aa to Mroczne Miasto, brzmi świetnie. Naprawdę wspaniale się tutaj u-urządziliście. - Po pierwszej lekcji nauczysz się poprawnie do mnie zwracać. - stwierdziła kobieta, ukazując dwa lśniące ostrza, które trzymała w dłoniach. - Módl się do tego swojego nieistotnego bożka żebyś nadal język, gdy skończymy. - J-jestem pewien że się jakoś dogadamy! - zakrzyknął Lion. Jego spanikowany wzrok zaczął wędrować po całym pomieszczeniu, szukając ratunku. Wyłapał jedynie obraz tej drugiej Mrocznej Eldarki, skradającej się po korytarzu. Wyglądało jakby próbowała po cichu opuścić to miejsce. Hellia wyłapała odbicie obrazu z oczu Liona. Natychmiast się odwróciła i rzuciła nożami na korytarz. Wbiły się one prosto w ścianę, tuż przed ciałem dziewczyny, zatrzymując jej pochód. Kobieta wybiegła z pokoju tak szybko, że Lion nawet się nie zorientował kiedy to zrobiła. Jedyna co był w stanie wyłapać w następnych minutach były krzyki wymawiane w języku którego nie był w stanie zrozumieć. - Co to ma znaczyć, młoda damo? - zapytała poirytowana kobieta, stojąca przed swoją córką z rękami związanymi na piersi. - Rozumiem że nie mogę już nawet opuścić własnej wieży? - spytała równie poirytowana dziewczyna. - Ależ oczywiście że możesz, zwłaszcza w tych godzinach, kiedy skala przemocy i seksualnej dekadencji jest skrajnie wysoka. - stwierdziła Hellia. - Pytam tylko, Ealindro, co to za strój? Córka Helliny była ubrana w sposób w jaki nie ubierała się żadna Mroczna Eldarka. Proste, skromne ubrania, nie uwydatniające żadnych seksualnych części ciała. Zakryty dekolt, suknia do kostek, normalne, użyteczne buty. - Oj, to ty nie rozumieeeesz. - stwierdziła Ealindra. - Marsz do komnaty! - zakrzyknęła kobieta. - Masz się tutaj zaraz wstawić, przebrana. I lepiej żebym była w stanie policzyć wszystkie nacięcia na twoich udach gdy wrócisz! - Nie! - zakrzyknęła dziewczyna. - Mam tego dość. Nie będę ubierać się jak ostatnia szmata. Zaskoczona Hellia złapała się za serce. - Gdzie popełniłam błąd? - spytała smutnym głosem kobieta. - Nie po to chodowałam Cię 14 miesięcy w tubie, żeby wysłuchiwać takich samoszanujących się bzdur! - No to bardzo mi przykro, ale będziesz musiała. - stwierdziła Ealindra, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń i zaczynając wyliczać rzeczy na palcach. - Nie będę się ubierała jak niskobudżetowa aktorka z filmów Mon-Keigh. Nie będę dawać dupy jakimś szmaciarzom z Commorragh. Będę trzymać swoje intymne części ciała zakryte... - Dlaczego tak mnie ranisz? - spytała Hellia. W jej oczach zaczęły pojawiać się łzy. - A po polu bitwy...- Ealindra wzięła głęboki wdech i zebrała całą swoją odwagę by to powiedzieć. - będę chodzić w zbroi! Helli zaczęło kręcić się w głowie. Czuła jak energie szacunku do samej siebie i swojego ciała jakimi emanowała jej córka uderzały w jej psychikę. To nie był dobry ból. Te słowa echem odbijały jej się w czaszcze: w zbroi, w zbroi, w zbroi...zbroi....zbroi...zbroi...oi...oi....oi.... Gdyby w słowniku Drukharii występował odpowienik prymitywnego określenia znanego jako "herezja", to te słowa znalazłby się w definicji. - To pewnie ten twój nowy chłopak?! - zakrzyknęła Hellia. - Lepiej żebyś nie znała jego imienia! - Ma na imię Ille i jest Szturmowym Jastrzębiem. - powiedziała dziewczyna. - Wiedziałam! - stwierdziła kobieta. - Mówiła że '''nie '''będzie miał na Ciebie złego wpływu. I co? Miałam rację! - A wiesz co, miałaś! - stwierdziła Ealindra, podskakując do ściany, odbijając się od niej i mijając zaskoczoną matkę w drodzę do drzwi wejściowych. W innych okolicznościach Hellia byłaby z niej bardzo dumna. - Ille nauczył mnie, jak się traktuje kobiety u naszych kuzynów. - Ooo, jasne, weź rady od rasy która jest na wymarciu od DZIESIĘCIU TYSIĘCY LAT! - wydarła się Hellia. - Wiesz co zdążą zrobić członkinie Biel-Tanu zanim w ogóle ktoś je zdąży posiąść? Wiele rzeczy, na przykład umrzeć! - A wiesz co, zobaczymy! - zakrzyknęła Ealindra, otwierając drzwi i nie odrywając kontaktu wzrokowego z matką. - Z Illem mamy zaplanowaną przyszłość. Będziemy lojalną sobie nawzajem, monogamiczną i równą wobec siebie parą, która będzie wiodła spokojne, zgodne z prawem życie na Światostatku Alaitoc! I wiesz co? Mamy nadzieję że będziesz odwiedzać nas w wakacje! - Coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?! - zakrzyknęła Wycha, uderzając we własną ścianę z taką siłą, że zrobiła w niej wielką dziurę. - Młoda damo natychmiast się przebierz i obraź swoją matkę jak porządna Drukharii! Ealindra uśmiechnęła się bezczelnie. - Niech Ci Isha pobłogosławi, mamo. - powiedziała dziewczyna, po czym opuściła korytarz i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Hellia zaczęła się trząść z prędkością niemożliwą dla innych śmiertelnych ras. Przepełniało ją wiele różnych i niezwykle silnych emocji. Wściekłość. Żal. Wina. Gniew. Czuła że jeśli zaraz się nie wyładuje, do eksploduje od natłoku doznań. - A psik! - kichnął Lion. Kobieta zrobiła kilka kroków w tył i spojrzała do swojego lochu. Jej nowa zabawka nadal tam siedziała. - No i chuj. - stwierdził zrezygnowanym głosem mężcyzna, żegnając się z życiem. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Przemek0980 Kategoria:Pokłosie Najazdu